


Shall we Dance?

by ADabOfBlessings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Baby Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Website: Potions and Snitches, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADabOfBlessings/pseuds/ADabOfBlessings
Summary: Severus teaches his son how to dance. It passes on as the years go by.





	Shall we Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Challenge issued by: Alexannah (on Fanfiction and Potions and Snitches (Under the same penname))
> 
> (Training For the Ballet, Professor?) Challenge: Write a story involving Severus dancing. Any kind of dancing. Not because of any kind of magic, but because he actually wants to.
> 
> Pairings: Severus/Lily, Harry/Ginny, and other canon ships that will be mentioned.
> 
> Warnings: Severitus, angst and fluff. (Not really compliant to the Original Harry Potter timeline.)

The night was quiet. The moon would shift ever so slowly while the bright, twinkly stars flickering around the grey but beaming planet. It was almost fascinating to see a star glimmer, as if they were dancing. While the stars held no rhythm of dancing, they made it possible for it to be aesthetic.

A sight to behold, and a joy to see the stars dance. The high winds and rustling of trees and bushes were music to the earth's atmosphere and to the stars that splendidly swirl with lucid colors of white and yellow.

But whoever said that the stars danced alone?

While the sky celebrated the night, below them was a man celebrating the blessing in his life. The moon shone through a small window, letting it reflect against a carpeted floor and showcasing a lanky, tall man with a hooked nose and black shoulder-length hair.

His black hair was shiny against the moonlight, but that was no bother.

They were in a baby's room. The four poster room brightly decorated in a simple baby blue and green colors.

Tiny trinkets and books were scattered on the floor and on the shelves next to a makeshift crib. Though, the crib held no child. The man, however, had a blanket draped over his left shoulder, small peaks of smooth dark brown hair sticking out.

Severus Snape was not a man of beauty, but somehow he was noticed by a girl with bright, fiery red hair and striking green eyes that could shatter an emerald in a matter of seconds.

Severus had fallen in love with the girl, Lily Evans. Her bright mind and kind soul. The excitement would radiate from her whenever she saw him, and though he did not express it very well, inside he absolutely would leap for joy to spend time with his long time bestfriend.

Then Hogwarts had started and things starting getting serious. He had met his bully, found his arts in Potions and realized he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin, so the jealousy of seeing Lily making new friends made his stomach churn inside and out.

But somehow, the world was merciful on his behalf, letting him develop a courtship with Lily.

Lily had professed love to him, and so had Severus.

It was more bearable after he had a significant other by his side, and by the time they knew it, Severus had asked a hand in marriage, to which Lily had agree with eagerness and Severus couldn't help but feel an ocean of love flow through his veins.

Sometimes the ocean would make waves and it would crash. Whether it was small or big, but the ocean never seemed to fail despite their crashes. Eventually, the love that they shared made a product they made together.

A child. A son.

DNA composed of Severus' and Lily's, microscopic blood cells sweeping through a new tiny body, pumping the blood into the baby's tiny heart that was beating to the rhythm of its mother's. A pink, healthy baby boy was welcomed to the young couple. Harold Severus Snape was his name.

The child bore Lily's vivid emerald eyes and Severus' cheeks. All the other features were mostly Lily's, but Severus couldn't deny that he was thankful that the baby resembled more like his wife than him.

Mostly because he was not considered handsome back then and didn't want his own son to go through the same he did.

They were lucky to have a quiet child. Cried only for food, nappy change or just wanted to be held. It still didn't mean that everything was at its axis.

There was a slight creak on the carpeted floor when Severus had moved his feet slightly. It prompted for the small child to whimper and clutch viciously on his father's cloak. Severus shushed him, a slender hand resting on his baby's back.

The man had swayed in a rhythmatic swish, as if he was dancing with the baby. Harry opened his tiny, green eyes to stare blearily at his father's neck. Tiny fists suddenly loosened on Severus' cloak and soon relaxed by the tempo his father had started with his feet and body.

"Your mother and I used to dance," Severus murmured, his body swaying back and forth while his feet moved gracefully along the creaky floors. Harry cooed gently, tiny lips opening to sigh contently. The deep baritone voice rumbled throughout his chest, his son being lulled.

"I was not a good dancer until Lily had taught me," he explained quietly to his son, hand trailing to cup the back of Harry's head. The soft, baby hair ran through Severus' thin fingers, soothing the child and the man himself. "She always danced with you whenever you would not sleep. It always soothed you."

Severus looked out the window, his black obsidian eyes glimmered with pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a glimpse of Harry's relaxed face. Those eyes drooping ever so slowly, cheek laid against the shoulder and tiny hand willing to loosen under the gentle touch of his father caressing his tiny head, the soft swaying easing the child to sleep.

A tiny glint of the Luna light shone across the boy's forehead, showing a scar that resembled a lightning bolt. It was red and swollen, but simmering down.

"I would join sometimes," Severus admitted. "But other times I would just watch her and you dance underneath the stars."

Finally, the wind had died down, the trees and bushes at its resting moment and Harry managed to fall asleep under the sweet lullaby of his father's gentle swaying. The man sighed quietly and delicately pried the child off his shoulder and into the makeshift crib.

He leaned over the crib for a moment, pulling the blanket over the baby's body before running a tender thumb over his son's scar.

The boy wasn't born with that scar. It was a memory;a painful memory that Severus and Harry would never forget. The day they had lost Lily. Both have lost a wife...and a mother all at the same night.

Voldemort was there, and there was nothing to stop him killing their infant, so one solution during that one moment was for Lily to shield her son away and take the shot of the killing curse, putting a powerful spell to protect their son from _him_.

There wasn't a day when Severus was in mourning, but his child has kept his mourning at bay. Mostly because Harry needed attention, but he was a good distraction.

Generally speaking, Severus Snape was a single father. All alone to raise his son. He couldn't do it alone, Severus had cried. But he'd be damn if he didn't try to raise his son right.

"Your mother loved you. I loved her," Severus whispered brokenly, a tear dropping onto Harry's small cheek. He twitched but didn't move. Severus leaned into the crib and brushed his lips against the tiny forehead before finding a tiny ear in amidst of the soft messy hair.

"But never forget that you are your mother's and my love combined together. I love you, son."

And with one swish, the man was gone and the door was opened while the lights on the first floor were turned on, the sound of a kettle whistling was heard from afar, but the child made no move to indicate that he was annoyed at the sound.

Instead, the sound was calm and soothing.

Because Harry Severus Snape was not alone in the tiny but mending family.

* * *

"What are they doing?" 6 year old Harry asked as he pointed to a picture in the child's book. Severus and his son were sitting in Harry's twin bed, Harry leaning against his father's chest while the man was leaning over and resting his head lightly on top of the boy's head.

His lips were moving indicated that he was reading, his expression a bit bored and not really paying attention to the pictures but more on the words to get this childish book out of his sight. At least his son actually enjoyed it.

When Harry asked a simple question, he looked at the picture a small finger was pointing at. A man and a woman were holding each other, the man's hand resting on the woman's hip while her hand was placed on the his shoulder.

They had animated smiles and wore formal wear.

"They're dancing," Severus observed, obsidian eyes scanning the picture. What was this book about again?

"Oh," Harry said quietly. He looked at his father with a curious look. "How do they do that?"

Severus frowned. How was he supposed to explain dancing to a 6 year old?

"Its when you move your body rhythmically to music, I suppose."

Judging by his son's bemused facial expression and head cocking to the side, he sighed.

"I don't understand, Daddy?"

"Its hard to explain," Severus said, then quirked his lips a bit. He took Harry's small hand into his, gently running a thumb over. Harry looked up, eyes full of piqued interest.

"Your mother and I used to dance, would you like me to show you?"

Harry's lips tugged up into a wide smile. It was rare when his father would talk about his mum. So when his father said that his mother used to dance, there was a little voice telling him that anything that mentioned his mother, he would do.

Just so he could get closer to his mother in spirit.

The corners of Severus' lips lifted up a bit before straightening his back and shuffling out of the twin bed. When his feet was on the floor, Severus held out his hand, gesturing for his son to follow pursuit.

Luckily, Harry was a quick learner, so he hopped off and grabbed a hold of his father's hand eagerly.

Severus pulled Harry closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me see your other hand," Severus directed softly. Harry raised his hand and rested it on his father's slender hand. He almost had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach Severus' hand, to which his father chuckled amusedly.

"You may step on my feet for more leverage," Severus said, smirking a bit.

Harry nodded and stepped up on the man's feet. In all honesty, his father's feet dwarfed his own tiny feet. Harry averted his gaze towards Severus and gave him a toothy grin. "Your feet is so big, daddy!"

Severus rose a brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

Harry shook his head, his hair bouncing with every shake. "No, it means you're strong!"

Severus clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Ah, but even bigger people have weaknesses as well, son." Severus squeezed his son's hands and started moving his feet slowly.

Harry jolted and looked down alarmingly.

"Don't worry, I have you," Severus assured.

Harry was light as a feather, making it easier for Severus to move his feet. Each hand was conjoined together with the other and the feet moving beneath him was quite odd. Harry looked around and bit his lip.

"Something wrong?" His father's quiet rumble of a voice interrupted his thoughts.

The little boy faced his father. "I've never seen you dance before, daddy."

Severus smirked. "Dance is a formal movement, Harry. Its usually summarized at balls or weddings," he explained. Harry furrowed his brows. "That's all?"

"Well...there are multiple ways to dance, I suppose. Rather, I like this form of dancing," he said.

"Oh." Harry continued to look between his father's face and then to his feet, making sure he wouldn't fall off. A few minutes later, Harry's eyes were half-lidded, suddenly comforted by his father's sway and graceful movements.

Severus watched his son become used to the rhythm he had started and continue to stare with his lips twitching at the ends when he saw Harry relax completely. The boy leaned forward and let go of his father's hands before wrapping his thin arms around his waist.

He pressed his head against his father's stomach and let his lips open to escape a yawn.

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head. He ran his hand through the tight curls of his son's hair. "Tired already?" he asked with a fond quirk of his lips.

The boy nodded into his stomach.

"Then it is time for bed," Severus whispered, smoothing the last of Harry's hair before the child leaned away and started trudging back to his bed.

Once Harry was in his bed, Severus pulled the blankets over him and patted his son's head. "Goodnight, son."

Harry gave a dopey smile. "Night, daddy, I love you," he said, already turning his head and dozing off to sleep. Severus let a true smile run over his face. His hand trailed over to touch the soft cheek and running it over with a soft thumb.

"And I too."

* * *

"Uh...dad?" Harry asked, turning over to where he was facing a mirror. Severus looked up from his desk and rose a brow at his 15 year old son. "Yes, Harry?" He could practically see the heat radiating from his son's cheek where his tie and collared formal wear was disheveled.

"I might need help," Harry murmured, looking down to ignore his father's amused smirk.

"Oh, why is that?" Severus continued to ask innocently. Harry shot his father a warning glare, huffing as he crossed his arms to his chest and turned around to face the mirror once again. "Fine, I'll just do it myself," he mumbled.

Severus merely snorted and looked at his essays once more, hearing the straining grunts from his son. He looked up again and raised his brow up to his hairline. "Harry, you looped it so many times you might as well use that tie for a fishing line," Severus said with a sarcastic drawl.

Harry groaned and ducked his head and exasperation. "How do people do these?!" he exclaimed, tugging at the offending tie.

"I would think you would have time to learn considering that you wear the Gryffindor ties every week," Severus countered, lips tugging up as he sat up and walked over to his son.

"Hermione or Ginny helps me out with it sometimes," Harry responded sheepishly. Severus rolled his eyes. "Sometimes?"

"And Ron," Harry admitted, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"And you don't bother to ask your dear father? How shallow," Severus said, tone feigning hurt.

"If you didn't live in the dungeons, I probably would have," Harry said, smiling.

"Hmm, lets fix this up, shall we?"

Severus scuffed his son's collar and undid the tiny wrinkles in the tie before turning over Harry to face him. He tugged gently as the last remaining step of tying a tie and looked approvingly at his handy work.

Brushing off a piece of lint that was on his son's shoulder, he looked at Harry. "See? Not so hard, is it?"

"Says the guy who only wears a cloak to look like a dungeon bat," Harry said cheekily. Severus scuffed the boy's head with his hand. "Cheeky brat."

"I was raised by one," Harry responded with a innocent stare.

"School hours maybe finished, Mister Snape, but I can still give you detentions," Severus said. His tone held no venom, though.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, I think you'd really enjoy me having my first dance with a girl."

Severus thought for a moment. "Fair enough," he conceited with a incline of his head. "Though, I am much more enthused by the prospect of seeing my own son flushed by his date's look."

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, face flustering. Severus chuckled lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah yes, the joys of young love."

"Dad," his son warned.

The dark man smirked and patted his son's cheek before returning to his essays. "You should perhaps leave, I will join you shortly," he said curtly, head gesturing to the grandfather clock.

Harry nodded and grabbed his coat before giving his father a wave. "See you later, dad!"

_Such short vocabulary,_ Snape thought with a roll of his eyes.

Harry's next birthday present was a dictionary.

* * *

Severus had joined a little later, being greeted by fluorescent decorations and lighting. It was almost blinding to see. More or less, he did also have to look at Dumbedore's bright and almost too cheerful of a robe.

He had simply worn his average clothing except without his cloak.

Students were already dancing and having fun as he walked to where the teachers resided.

He was able to catch a glimpse of his son hanging out with his friends, laughing and talking to that Weasley boy. The boy and Harry had been friends ever since the first year to Hogwarts. Practically inseparable.

Severus was a bit wary of the Weasley clan, but after Ron had stayed with Harry from beginning to the end, he really did show loyalty. From defeating Quirrell to the Triwizard Tournament and many more to come.

_Gryffindors_.

His son managed to find interest in another Weasley family member. Ginevra Weasley. And although he never really spoken to the young girl, he could tell that she did care an awful lot about Harry.

Severus nodded impassively.

They watched for a few minutes as the students with their partners gather in the middle of the ballroom floor and started positions to start a dance. Harry had bitten his lip and placed his hand on the girl's waist as Ginny did the same.

It was almost made him want to break out and smile at his son, but he contained it. After all, he still had a reputation to scare students and be called the Dungeon bat. He observed his son as the music started, noticing how they were struggling but got into the rhythm of it.

Yes, he was quite proud.

"Harry was one of the few people that knew how to dance properly," Minerva said, joining Severus by his side.

"You did well teaching them," he said, lips aching to tug up when his son twirled the girl around with a joyful and victorious smile.

"I don't think I should give all the credit to myself, Severus," the head of Gryffindor said with a pleasing smile. Severus rolled his eyes. "He has his mother's light feet," he simply said.

"Is that all?" she asked, eyebrow raising sharply.

Severus huffed indignantly. "If you must know," he drawled annoyedly. "he loved dancing ever since he was a young toddler. His mother would often dance with him when he was quite fussy."

"And you did not join?"

Severus conjoined his fingers together as he observed the dancers. "Sometimes," he admitted quietly. "Other times I would watch them."

The older woman smiled thoughtfully.

"I danced often with Harry after Lily died," he sighed. "It was an excellent technique for Harry when he was younger."

"Ah, so he gets it from both his parents," McGonagall mused. Severus inclined his head, as if agreeing. Though, Harry had inherited more of Lily than himself, which wasn't so bad.

He had his cheeks and very dark-brown hair, but all else was Lily's features plastered onto another face.

Harry was pretty good in charms and to Severus' delight, Potions too.

The boy had grown shorter than average boys, but it was always because of his weak immunity and the nutrients not getting to his body. It wasn't like Severus had fretted over the boy when he was not getting the nutrients he needed. In fact, it had terrified the normally stern Professor.

It was resolved easily, but stunted the poor boy's height.

Maybe it was him, but every time he saw his son happy and healthy, he couldn't help but be in a happy mood. As in, there were less detentions and scaring students. But hey, that was the Snape way.

But this...this was just...relaxing. The calm before the storm, as what muggles would say.

Contemplating, he glanced around the area, everyone seeming to forget the world and focus on their respective dance partners. Some taking a break and enjoying a nice snack while others were watching in awe of others dancing.

Eventually, he stepped away and bowed his head a bit, a sallow hand held out to Minerva. "Care to dance?" he asked.

Minerva was surprised, but nonetheless pleased by her comrade's sudden question.

"I would be honored," she said delightfully, taking his hand and allowing him to take the lead to the middle of the dance room. They had ignored all the students that stopped their dancing and watch agape at them.

"I must say," Minerva said as they danced for a minutes. "That you are quite the gentleman when it comes to dancing."

Severus smirked. "Not too bad yourself, Professor."

While they ignored their students astonished expressions and Dumbedore's twinkly eyes eyeing them, they managed to glide right beside Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked away from staring at Ginny. The boy had looked startled at the sight of his stern and cynical father dancing with his head of house. "Professor McGonagall, where and what did you do to my father?" He asked in a joking manner, earning for Ginny and Minerva to smile in reply.

"Watch it, Snape," Severus warned with no real viciousness in his tone.

Harry's lips curled into a cunning smirk.

As they swayed and their feet stepping in tandem, the father and son having their backs facing each other closely as they danced slowly with their partners. Though, as soon as their backs touched each other, Severus leaned back a bit to where Harry's ears were.

"Do come home a virgin. I need not to be a Grandfather in my late 30's."

As soon as those words were out, Harry stopped frozen, his mouth opening and cheeks turning cherry red. Ginny had cocked her head to the side, obviously confused on her partner's expression.

And with that, Severus and Minerva glided away, but not without Professor McGonagall giving points to Severus' entertaining and sly comment. A lesson to be taught and should be learned.

When the music faded, Severus and Minerva bowed to each other and called it a night.

After that, it was quite comical to see his son in such a flushed state as the Weasley girl and the rest of his gang tried to figure out what could have caused such havoc on the boy.

It was indeed, a night to keep in his memories.

* * *

Severus didn't know how time had flashed before his obsidian eyes, but it did quickly.

One moment he was a newfound father caring for his baby son, holding him close to his broad chest, to being a stubborn Gryffindor student, to defeating Voldemort to now being a married man to the Weasley girl.

The young man was dressed in a rayon robe with white trimmings on the hems of his sleeves and bottom. Golden cuffs were were gleaming and shoes ever so shiny for this special day. His hair was sleeked back with gel, but not to much that it felt like concrete.

The pristine white poplin collared shirt underneath his robe was smoothed down from any wrinkles and his tie was neatly folded, white reflecting ever so cleanly.

Lets not forget Ginny's gorgeous dress. Everyone was in awe when she walked down the aisle, even Severus. It almost reminded him of Lily...

Her dress had a v-neck, showing her lovely skin and the small, simple opal jewels that hung around the young woman's neck. The empire waist wedding dress was simply bewitching...the silky patterns that adorned her waist and smoothness that trailed down to the floor as it streamed behind the Weasley girl.

The top of her hair was up and braided and tousled to the middle. A golden clip was stuck between where the parted hairs met. She held a bouquet of pure white lilies. If he knew any better, Harry had suggested using this specific flower in honor of his mother...

No doubt, if Lily were here, she'd be bawling her eyes out.

He would've observed everyone else's formal wear, but he was just in awe of his son and future daughter-in-law.

And though Severus was not tearing up or crying, his posture and eyes held deep meaning to the vows and the look of his son. And then, they were a married couple.

What in Merlin's beard has happened.

After the ceremony, the reception started and they were outside under a white tent while the new wife and husband danced under the night sky.

Severus found himself standing with a newfound smile on his lips as he watched his son and daughter-in-law get married to happily dancing under the bright moon and twinkling stars.

The boy's friends and previous Professors had come to celebrate this precious occasion. It was actually surprising. Most of his students were getting married. the Granger girl and the Weasley boy got engaged almost right after Severus' recovery on Nagini's attack, following to being officially Mr. and Mrs a year later. Did he mention that he was invited to their wedding? He could've denied, but he didn't.

He went with his son and Ginny, who were just excited as the Weasley clan. Severus was happy for them, even if he didn't really show it. He never told anyone, but he prayed to God that all his students would have a fulfilling life.

That including a healthy relationship.

Harry and Ginevra decided to take things slow after the War and Severus was all for that.

Getting to know a Weasley member was odd, considering that the girl's brother was not that fond of him. Nonetheless, there had been some connections between him and Ginvr-er-_Ginny._

It was even more weirder to be apart of a family occasion _with _the Weasley clan. Often times, it was just him and Harry.

But...it was a good addition.

When the song ended, the newlywed couple stopped and the honorable family members stepped up to take Harry's place to dance with Ginny.

Ginny was dancing with her father, and Harry was dancing with Molly Weasley. Eventually, the boy had stopped in mid-dance and whispered into Molly's ear, earning for the older woman to smile widely at him and gesture her hand outwards.

Harry grinned and walked over to where Severus was standing, much to his surprise.

The child-now adult- held out his hand to his father.

"I wish mum was here, but you're here too," Harry said with a small smile.

He was hesitant, of course, but it was son's wedding. Besides, screw the stereotypical dancing rules. Anyone could dance with each other.

So he grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and they started commencing another song. They swayed and the father twirled the son around, earning multiple laughs and chuckles from the crowd, including Harry.

It was just like when Harry was 6, asking what dancing was and what it was for. How Severus danced with him when he was just short child. Such fond memories that Severus will hold til' his dying breath.

"Y'know," Harry quipped. "I may not come back home a virgin."

Severus snorted and rolled his obsidian eyes fondly. "You're of age now. I am sure you know the risks of sexual activities," he responded lightly.

Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"When shall I'll expect my new Grandchildren?" Severus queried, followed by a snort from his son.

"By the time we accidentally forget the risks of sex," Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

The dark man rolled his eyes, but his smirk started to grow. His slender hand made its way through his son's dark colored hair. "My cheeky brat," he murmured fondly.

"I get it from the best," Harry concluded.

Soon enough, he was passed to Ginny while Harry nonchalantly danced with Arthur. The older man did not seem fazed as he was dancing with his son-in-law, in fact, it was quite fun to do what many people think its weird.

Ginny and Severus were a bit tense while dancing together, but it was better than being a stiff popsicle.

It was only a few moments later when Severus decided to speak. "I-" the man took a breath. "I want to thank you..."

Ginny Snape tilted her head, bright fiery hair glimmering in the moonlight. A flash of Lily over took his obsidian eyes and he blinked a few times before gaining control of his vision.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked genuinely.

"For being there for him." He gestured his head towards his son. "I have never seen a stronger clan than Harry's."

Ginny smiled softly. "I don't think you need to thank me...or any of his friends. Real friends never leave another behind. We're family." The music ended and they stopped abruptly, and Severus leaned down to kiss Ginny's soft cheek.

The young woman was beyond surprise, but as she stared in those usual black obsidian eyes, she saw something underneath those dark and strict colors. Kindness, ambition to raise his son correctly. There was love, to which Ginny never thought the snarky Potions Master would have, but it was there.

A small grin made its way to her lips. "You did good, sir," she said.

Severus had a look of pleasantness marring his face and he inclined his head.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Papa!" A young girl with flaming and wild hair called out. Severus didn't make a noise as he felt a hard impact on his legs. He grinned openly and lifted the child into his arms, pressing a kiss to the girl's temple.

"Hello, Lily," he greeted warmly.

"Papa! I get to stay with you for the weekend," she said excitedly. Severus chuckled and placed her back on the floor. "Yes, you will."

Another voice entered Severus' ear. "Hey dad, thanks for taking care of Lily while me and Ginny are out," his son said sincerely as he caught up with them. Severus faced his Harry from the doorway and nodded. "Anything to spend time with Lily."

"Maybe next time you could-"

"One child is enough," he exasperated. Harry smirked. "Says the snarky git who petrified a whole class."

"A retired one, that is," Severus replied indignantly. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted before crouching to the floor. Lily went straight to hugging her father tightly. They let go and Harry kissed her forehead. "Be good for your Papa, alright?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, daddy!"

Harry smiled. "Good girl. I love you."

"Love you too!" Lily exclaimed with a wide smile, green eyes gleaming with excitement.

He straightened and gave a full to his father, feeling arms wrap around his (still) short form. "Thanks again, dad." Severus ran a hand over his son's hair before letting go. "Of course, Harry."

"I'll see you Monday night?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry nodded firmly. "Good. mummy and I will see you soon, Lily," he said to Lily before turning around and leaving.

"Bye daddy!" she waved her hand and Harry caught a glimpse, waving back and smiling.

Once her father was gone, her grandfather closed the door the door and sighed contently. He looked at her and gave a small smile. "What shall we do today?" he asked, letting the little girl grab a hold of his pale hand.

"Daddy told me you used to dance," Lily explained, smiling broadly.

Severus chuckled and enclosed his slender hands around the small one, just like how he had done with Harry when he was young. "Yes, your grandmother and I used to dance together and with your father as well."

"Really?!" Lily asked eagerly. "Can you teach me?"

The ex-Potions Master rose a brow. "Pray tell, what made you so interested in dancing?"

"I see mummy and daddy dancing together in the kitchen," she answered and then lowered her voice. "As if they don't make smoochies every time we're there."

Severus smirked.

"So...can you teach me?" Lily asked, anticipating the question.

Severus smiled and bowed his head, another hand held out as he looked...quite regal.

"Shall we dance then?"

With a smile large than a Cheshire cat, she grasped her grandfather's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Severus dancing is already OOC, but I had a wonderful time writing this. I really hope you enjoyed and please, please do review and let me know how I did with Severus' characterization, as well as everyone else's.
> 
> I am very new (and quite late) to the Harry Potter fandom, so I hope that it met your expectations :)
> 
> (I will be making a Potions and Snitches account soon~)


End file.
